The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning holding tanks in vehicles with a commode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible hand-held sprayer for cleaning holding tanks in recreational vehicles.
Recreational vehicles like campers, motorhomes, trailers and the like are typically outfitted with a holding tank in which waste materials from the self-containing commode are stored until released into a sewer or septic system. Emptying the holding tank, which usually has about a 40-50 gallon capacity, into sewer facilities at recreational vehicle parks is considered one of the least desirable chores associated with camping. Typically, a long and dirty water hose is connected from a water supply, brought inside the recreational vehicle, and then inserted down inside the commode. Through the commode, the holding tank is filled with water. The contents of the tank are then drained into a sewer system using a sewer hose, which is fitted to the outlet of the holding tank and the inlet for the sewer. Removal of the waste materials from the holding tank in this manner often leaves waste remaining on the walls of the holding tank. Trapped waste generates offensive odors, which can permeate the interior of the recreational vehicle.
Several devices have been developed for removing waste materials from recreational vehicles. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,453 (Norman) discloses a compact and portable drain which facilitates sewage disposal and subsequent flushing and cleaning of a holding tank in a recreational vehicle. However, the drain is located exteriorly to the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,361 (Tickle) discloses an apparatus for cleaning and storing sewer hoses that are used to discharge the contents of holding tanks of recreational vehicles.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,149 (Nelson) discloses an apparatus for cleaning and storing a recreational vehicle sewer hose. U.S. Pat. No. Design 317,967 (Pelletier) illustrates a spray wand for disinfecting and deodorizing holding tanks in recreational vehicles. However, none of the prior art devices provides an efficient and effective means for thoroughly cleaning all surfaces of the holding tank in recreational vehicles. The water supplying hose, as is currently used, cannot be manipulated inside the holding tank to effectively clean the side walls and to eliminate all remaining waste materials. A more flexible cleaning device is needed to address this problem.